This invention relates to striping apparatus, specifically to an apparatus for converting a walk-behind striping machine into a truck mounted striping machine.
Stripes are applied to roadways, parking lots, warehouse floors, and the like for directing the movement and placement of vehicles. Durable paints are sprinkled with small reflective is beads to ensure long term nighttime visibility of the lines with vehicle headlights.
Prior art painting systems used to apply marking lines to long lengths of highway generally use large vehicles dedicated to single use. Because of their large size, lack of maneuverability, high labor consumption and expense, these machines are generally inappropriate for use on smaller projects, such as parking lots, warehouse floors, short sections of highway repair and the like. Such applications generally require enhanced maneuverability because of short lines, line discontinuity, and the presence of obstacles to be avoided.
Prior art systems installed in a truck bed and/or a truck chassis, typically require extensive modifications to the vehicle, and require means for powering the painting apparatus from dedicated motors, paint pumps and air compressors on the apparatus, or vehicle engine. Use of such machines typically require one or two riding operators in addition to the vehicle driver. Such spray units are dedicated to the single purpose of roadway line striping.
In these vehicle mounted units, mounting and dismounting of the paint striping apparatus is generally a long and arduous process. Storage of these units is often difficult due to their large size.
In addition, the repainting of existing roadway striping requires an operator to manually adjust the position of the spray guns for accurate retracing.
Prior art systems for applying traffic control lines, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,232, generally utilized motors, paint pumps, paint spray guns, and air compressors dedicated for use only on said equipment. These components add greatly to the cost of the apparatus.
Prior art airless walk behind striping machines are widely used for striping parking lots, warehouse floors, short sections of highway repair and the like. The walk behind machine is ideal for striping short lines, but its short wheel base makes it extremely difficult to obtain accurate and straight long lines. Attempting to paint roadway stripes with a walk behind machine also exposes the operator to the dangers of other vehicular traffic.
In view of the prior art, the need exists for a line marking system in which independent equipment, such as any make of airless walk behind parking lot striping machine with paint spray guns, may be integrated into a truck mounted apparatus capable of holding and triggering the paint spray guns and dispensing reflective beads when roadway striping is desired.
This invention permits a wide variety of non-dedicated independent equipment to be used without modification of the equipment. Therefore, companies in the business of parking lot striping and those who already utilize walk behind airless striping machines may expand their business into roadway striping without purchasing additional and dedicated paint pumping systems. This versatility in equipment permits the user to provide high quality roadway striping without the enormous expense generally incurred. Furthermore, the need exists for a spray system small in size and lightweight for use with a small vehicle, if desired. Also, the need exists for an apparatus which would enable one person to operate all of the functions of the apparatus from the vehicle's driver seat using a remote control box. These functions include automatic adjustment of the spray guns during operation, including restriping of existing lines, and the illumination of the work area with flood lights and safety warning lings so as to be highly visible to other vehicular traffic.
Furthermore, a line marking system is needed which may be quickly and easily converted from an operating configuration into a transport configuration for driving at high speeds on highways and other roads. Such an apparatus permits the vehicle to be used for other purposes by quick, easy removal of the invention is very desirable. Such an apparatus allows for easy storage because of its small size and light-weight. Further objects and advantages are to provide a striping apparatus which is simple to use and very easy to maintain. Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.